Mobile communication devices are becoming increasingly powerful and widely used. Many mobile devices are able to download and install mobile applications, sometimes called user applications or third party applications, after the device has been purchased and activated for mobile communication service. These mobile applications may provide some of their functionality based on communicating with application servers in the Internet. Sometimes mobile applications may provide a kind of bundled service that combines functionality from multiple third party providers.